


A Matter of Importance

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jojo is a doctor, Les babysits and it ends poorly, M/M, Married Characters, Stress, and you can fight me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt, "watch your mouth! This baby's first word will not be a curse!"Jack and Davey go out for the first time as parents and stress follows Davey in all directions.





	A Matter of Importance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the formatting. I couldn't get it to work.

“I just don’t see why Sarah can’t do it, Mom.” David had been trying to articulate this point to his mother for a solid twenty minutes and she still didn’t seem to get it.  
“She’s going away with friends! She’s excited; what do you want me to do?”  
“Tell her to reschedule?”  
“I never did that to you! I’m trying to be a fair parent!” David sighed into the phone and rested his head the receiver.  
“Look, Mom, you left me by myself when I was fourteen, and I’m sure Les will be fine on his own.”  
“For a few hours! Not for a few days, honey!” David was about to concede the point when he heard wailing from the other room. “Oh, is that the baby crying again?”  
“Which one?” His mom laughed. Between three-month old Charlotte and work, David was exhausted. Just the night before he had spent half an hour searching for his cell phone only to find it the freezer. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world, but he hadn’t been able to spend more than fifteen minutes alone with Jack when they weren’t sleeping in three months, and he desperately needed a night out. His parents had been planning on going to this conference in London for as long as he could remember, and he had promised to watch Les, but that was before Charlotte came along. And, as much as he loved Les, he really couldn’t handle another responsibility right now. However, David Jacobs was not one to waste an opportunity when it was presented to him. “Okay, Mom, we’ll watch him. But I’m making him watch Charlotte one night so I can go out with Jack, deal?” She laughed.  
“Deal.”

“And you know our numbers, right?” Though he had been going over this with his brother for fifteen minutes, he still wasn’t prepared to leave his only daughter in the hands of the boy he had once seen fall out of a top bunk bed and stay asleep on the floor.  
“David, I have your numbers in my phone and you made me memorize them. Now, would you please leave?” David threw his hands up in defeat and let Jack lead him out the door.

“Davey, I know what you’re thinking, alright? Les will call if something goes wrong?” Jack rubbed a comforting hand on his back and kissed his cheek. Davey tried to relax.  
“Yeah, you’re right.” They had just finished dinner, without the interruption of a crying baby-he couldn’t believe it-and were on their way to meet Spot and Race for drinks. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Is everything okay, Davey?” He nodded.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine; I’m just happy to be out with you. Not that I don’t love being home with Charlotte!” He rushed to explain. Jack laughed it off.  
“I know, honey, you don’t have to explain. I’m happy for a night off, too. I promise, we’ll have a weekend away soon.” Davey shook his head.  
“I don't think I’m ready for that.”  
“Me neither.”

“We should be heading home.” Davey pointed out after a few rounds of drinks.  
“What? It’s only ten thirty!” Race protested.  
“Yeah,” Jack began. “And we’re exhausted; it feels like one in the morning.” Spot shrugged and Race nodded his head, as if in agreement.  
“I understand; children are exhausting.”  
“I don’t think dogs count, Race.” Davey shrugged his coat on. “We’ll see you soon though, alright?”  
“Our place next Saturday for the game.” Spot demanded more than requested. Jack nodded.  
“Maybe, depends on if I can stay awake.”  
“Or if I just want to stay home and not endure the torture that is Elmer and Race yelling at the players to ‘run faster.’” Spot laughed.  
“The famous Jack Kelly? Too tired for baseball?”  
“Well, if everything went smoothly tonight, I’d be willing to go out again next week.”

Everything had not gone smoothly. When Jack opened the door the first thing they saw was feathers, everywhere.  
“What happened?!” Les slowly peeked out from behind the couch.  
“Hi guys,” he said innocently. “How was your date?”  
“Les Jacobs!” Davey yelled as Jack ran to take Charlotte from the boy’s outstretched arms.  
“So there was a bit of an incident...:”  
“You think?”  
“Explain, Les. Now.” David’s tone left no room for anything but complete and utter seriousness. Les sighed.  
“Nothing happened to Charlotte! I promise! I put her down to get a glass of water but it tripped over the rug and the glass shattered. I got it cleaned up for the most part, but one of the pieces put a whole in the pillow I didn’t notice and when I picked it up it ripped and, well,” he gestured to the room around him. “You get the rest.” Jack sighed.  
“I’ll get the vacuum.”  
“I’m really sorry.” Davey wanted to be mad but he couldn’t be when he saw how guilty his brother looked. Besides, it wasn’t that big a deal, and everyone was okay, David thought. That is, until he saw the blood running down Les’s right hand.  
“Oh my god, are you okay?” He quickly ran over and bent down in front of his brother. “How did I not notice that before? Is there glass in there? Should I call nine-one-one? Should we go to the ER?” David could feel an anxiety attack mounting but was able to narrowly avoid it via years of practice and Les’s sudden, firm grip on his shoulder with his good hand.  
“I’m fine, Davey. No ER; no nine-one-one.” Davey nodded and stood up, dragging his little brother to the kitchen. The cut didn’t seem too deep, but both Jack and Davey were prone to worrying and deemed themselves unable to assess the situation accurately, as neither one of them were nurses. So that’s how Jojo ended up at their apartment at midnight with a first aid kit and a date in tow. The date, who hastily introduced herself as Nora, didn’t look at all put out, but quite worried.  
“He’s fine, you’re fine, Les.” He announced after a few moments of investigation, and he wrapped Les’ hand in a bandage.  
“That’s what I said!”  
“No stitches?” Jack asked.  
“No stitches,” he confirmed.  
“I could’ve told you that!” Les exclaimed and Jack hit him on the back of the head.  
“Sorry to ruin your date, guys,” Davey apologized.  
“No trouble at all.” The date, Nora, smiled and handed Charlotte, who she had volunteered to hold when the baby refused to stop crying unless she was held, off to Jack. “It was nice to meet you all!” She said as Jojo led her out the door.  
“Goodnight, guys.”  
“Night, Jojo.” When the door shut and had been locked, Davey turned to Les.  
“Why didn’t you talk to us? Why didn’t you call us when you got hurt? Or even tell us when we first came in?” Les looked a little ashamed and suddenly found the floor fascinating.  
“I didn’t want to ruin your night. Besides, once you got here I knew you’d want to know if Charlotte was okay.” Davey sighed.  
“We want to know if you’re okay too, Les.” He tried to explain. “And you wouldn’t have ruined our night; you should’ve called us.” Les nodded.  
“I know. But she’s your daughter, I know she comes first.”  
“Oh, Les…” Davey pulled him into a tight hug. “Just because Charlotte’s here now doesn’t mean you’re not still my little brother and I don’t love you anymore. You and Charlotte are my first priorities, above everyone else-”  
“Hey!”  
“And Jack. Seriously, Les, I’m always here for you, and I love you, okay? So fucking much.”  
"Watch your mouth! This baby's first word will not be a curse!" Jack exclaimed. Les laughed when his brother blushed. “And for the record, Les, I love you too. Now, for the love of all that is good and holy in this world can I go to bed?” Davey laughed.  
“Yeah, I think we could all use some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Thanks again to my beta, SavingPeople_HuntingThings. Feel free to send me prompts! My newsies Tumblr is uniond-we-stand.


End file.
